The present invention relates to apparatus for stripping a coating from an optical fibre, and especially to a hand-held apparatus that uses interchangeable plastic blades in a manner to minimize damage to the optical fibre. The apparatus is preferably of an ergonomic design, so that it may be comfortably held in the hand during use. Alternatively, the apparatus may be intended to stand on a bench.
Optical fibres are widely used for the transmission of information, and such use is rapidly increasing. Networks of optical fibres have been installed in many locations, and continue to be installed. It is anticipated that optical fibres will make conductors e.g. copper, obsolete in many end-uses.
Optical fibres are glass fibres that are coated, to reduce loss of optical signals being transmitted by the fibre. Although of considerable length, optical fibres are of a finite length, and it is necessary to join the fibres end-to-end i.e. splice the fibres, to another optical fibre. In other instances, it is necessary to join the fibres to a connector or other device. The coating on the glass fibre interferes with the joining of fibres, and must be removed before joining may be effected.
The coating is typically an acrylic coating, which has adequate strength properties for use on the optical fibre but is nonetheless a brittle coating. Thus, it is possible to crack or otherwise damage the coating and to then remove the coating from the fibre by scraping. This is the technique that is used to strip the coating from the glass fibre.
Apparatus for removal of a coating from an optical fibre is known. The most common form of the apparatus resembles apparatus for stripping a plastic overlayer from an electrical conductor. The apparatus is formed from a metal, probably steel, and generally resembles a pair of pliers, and has a V-shaped notch in a set of metal jaws. The V-shaped notch has a semicircular rounded hole at the peak of the V in which the fibre rests. The jaws are movable about a pivot, the other part of the apparatus being separate portions of a handle. The coated optical fibre must be carefully placed in the rounded hole of the notch and perpendicular to the jaws, and drawn through to strip the coating. The nature of the jaws and the need to carefully locate optical fibre within the rounded hole of the V-shaped notch are disadvantages of such an apparatus. The apparatus is not adjustable to accommodate fibres of different diameters i.e. the user locates fibres of all diameters in the same V-shaped notch. Thus, care must be taken not to damage the glass fibre portion of the optical fibre.
An improved apparatus for removal of coatings from optical fibres would be beneficial to the industry. Such apparatus should be effective, user friendly and preferably less prone to causing damage to the glass fibre of the optical fibre during stripping of the coating.
An apparatus for stripping a coating from an optical fibre has now been found.
Accordingly, the present invention provides apparatus for stripping a coating from an optical fibre, comprising:
a pair of opposed blade holders, one end of each blade holder being adapted to releasably receive and retain a blade, the opposed ends of said blade holders being joined;
a plastic blade for each blade holder;
said opposed blade holders being movable from an open position to a closed position, such that in the closed position edges of the blades are in a parallel spaced apart position, spaced to grip a coated optical fibre between said plastic blades;
said plastic blades being selected and positioned to grip and to effect cracking or fracturing of the coating when a coated optical fibre is placed and moved between the closed blades.